


Loki and The White Wolf

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Travels of a Space Viking [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Geralt is fucking awesome, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is a goddam mess, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Post-Endgame 2012 Loki, Rare Pair, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, The Witcher - Freeform, frostwolf - Freeform, the tesseract - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Loki is fleeing from Thanos, from Earth, and from himself when he barely escapes with his life and the Tesseract from a twin Evil Loki. He accidentally lands on the Continent, where he saves the life of an injured Geralt.If you haven't read Part 1, I would suggest it. You don't have to for this to stand alone as smut, but you'll certainly understand Loki's state of mind much better, and why he seems a little needier and less assertive than he usually is.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Travels of a Space Viking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590007
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	Loki and The White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Having just binge-watched The Witcher (twice), I decided to try my hand at writing these two together. I can't imagine ever writing a fic without Loki and they're an interesting pair with a lot of similarities. I purposely didn't check to see if this ship already had a name, because I want to call it FrostWolf. :)
> 
> Original art for this fic can be viewed at the artist's Tumblr [kieskauart.tumblr.com](http://kieskauart.tumblr.com)
> 
> And, special thanks to [Informative_Dandy](http://archiveofourown/users/Informative_Dandy/pseuds/Informative_Dandy) for the banner art.
> 
> This started as a quickie one-shot and has turned into a little obsession that became a series, so I hope you stick around.

Loki hit the ground rolling and jumped to his feet, expecting the worst, because that seemed to always be what happened. He willed the Tesseract into his pocket dimension and extended a hand, ice-fireball at the ready. He let a dagger slip into his other hand, but habit and caution dictated he didn’t show it. In front of him stood a man with long, silver hair and studded leather armor. He had no weapon in hand, was swaying slightly on his feet, and there was a gaping wound showing through the ripped leather breeches of his left thigh.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Loki took in as much as he could of his surroundings, including the very large moon, and realized he had no idea where he was. This was a dense forest of some sort, but in no realm he recognized. It could be anywhere.

“I am Loki of Asgard. I mean you no harm. I am here unintentionally.”

The man laughed, a dark chuckle escaping him as he swayed even more, looking on the verge of collapse.

“Ha. Aren’t we all?”

He dropped to his knees and fell face-first into the dirt, unconscious.

Loki was lost. Physically and psychologically lost. He had no idea even what dimension he was in; only aware that he had been arrogant in assuming he knew exactly how to use the Tesseract. All he’d wanted was to get as far away as possible from Thanos, from Earth, and from the memory of the Evil Loki he’d just killed. On the other hand, maybe the Tesseract had known exactly where he _needed_ to go, whether he knew it himself or not. Some said the Infinity Stones were sentient, and Evil Loki’s comment about them communicating seemed to confirm that. 

Now, what in the name of Hel was he supposed to do?

He retracted the dagger, strode towards the unconscious man, and turned him over.

He was taken aback by the perfect symmetry of the face beneath him and the essence of him as he rolled him over. This was no human; he was not Asgardian, Jotunn, Elvish, Chitauri, or any species he’d ever encountered. This man was _made_ of magic and emanated power. So, what could have overcome him and made him black out in front of an unknown potential enemy? He had no way of knowing, but he would not let this unique creature die if he could help it.

Loki put a hand to the stinking, necrotic wound on the man’s thigh, and green tendrils of vapor snaked their way into the damaged flesh. He jerked away involuntarily at the horror of what he felt—the stench of poison and death magic. What would ordinarily have taken a few minutes of minimal energy to heal took him nearly half an hour and very nearly drained him. Why he didn’t give up early on he didn’t know. He only knew he could not accept defeat at the hands of this _wrongness—_ not after what he’d just been through with the other Loki.

When he finished and knew the man would wake healed, he fell to the ground next to him, panting and sweating, nearly empty of magic and energy. Could Yggdrasil even reach here to recharge him? He had no idea, and he blacked out wondering if this was where he would die after all, saving a stranger he knew nothing about.

*****

Loki woke to a hand under his head, holding him up to drink from a flask to his lips.

“You healed me. Why?” asked the man with platinum hair.

“Only a mage of real power could have rid me of the ghoul’s poison so quickly, and I know it cost you dearly. Why did you do it?”

Loki took a long drink from the flask of water and let his head tilt back to the ground.

“I—I don’t know, exactly. I felt your uniqueness, your power; plus, I’m a sucker for a handsome face,” he smiled as his eyes closed again.

“Is that so? Well, Loki of Asgard, I’m Geralt. Geralt of Rivia. Thank you.”

Loki managed to gather his wits and sit up, although he was still a little disoriented. The night air was cool, Geralt’s camp fire was warm and hypnotic, and he sat for a few moments just staring into it. He tore his gaze away from the fire and looked up into a sky full of constellations he did not recognize.

“Where am I? What realm is this?”

“Realm? You’re on the Continent. In the middle of a war between the Nilfgaard Empire and the Northern Kingdoms.”

“Nilfgaard? That seems too familiar to be coincidence. My home is... _was_...Asgard, and one of the Nine Realms I know is Nilf _heim_.”

“I hope to fuck you aren’t from Nilfgaard. I’d hate to have to kill someone who just saved my life,” said Geralt, with a hint of a grin.

“No. I know nothing of this realm, and I’ll be leaving as soon as Yggdrasil recharges me enough. I nearly drained my magic healing you.”

“Yggdrasil?”

“The tree of magic that branches through the universe. It’s the source of my power and I have no idea if it even reaches here. I won’t know until I feel it. It could be minutes, hours, weeks, or...never.”

He swallowed hard and looked at the sky, his eyes shining. Without his magic he was nothing—an empty vessel.The thought of living without it was worse than anything Thanos or Evil Loki had done. It was part of who he was and losing it was too terrible to contemplate.

Geralt was silent for several minutes, then rummaged through a large bag and handed Loki a pack of dried meat, cheese, and bread.

“It’s not a feast, but it’ll keep you alive, assuming you have the same needs I do.”

Loki met Geralt’s eyes and was nearly lost in their _goldness_ , which seemed even brighter in the firelight. Even the man’s eyes were magic. But, his own green ones held them steadily.

“The same needs...there are many types of needs, are there not, Geralt of Rivia?”

“Appetites are as varied as people. I have eclectic taste in many things.”

“As do I. Thank you for the food. I’m sure I‘ll enjoy it as much as the company.”

They ate in silence for awhile until Loki could no longer contain his curiosity.

“I mean no offense in being so direct, but I’ve seen many worlds and I know many species, and I know none like you. I sensed your uniqueness the moment I touched you. What _are_ you, exactly?”

“A mutant, created to hold back the end of everything. One of many, originally, but now there are only a few of us left. We’re called Witchers.”

Loki was thoughtful for a moment, wondering if this was another coincidence or whether it meant something that the two of them were, in a way, diametrically opposed.

“Ironic we should meet, then. In the legends of my realms, I was created to _begin_ the end of everything. To set Ragnarok in motion. It’s not a fate I would wish on anyone, and if there’s a way to change it, I will.”

They finished their meal and Geralt rummaged through his pack again, handing Loki a blanket. 

“Thank you, but I have no need of that. I like the night air on my skin,” said Loki, as he stood to remove his heavy leather tunic and overcoat, spreading them out to lay on. 

He stripped down to leather breeches, and Geralt’s eyes were on him as Loki turned toward him. His pale skin and long, slender muscles glowed in the firelight as he leaned backward to shake his hair out and comb it with his fingers. He had always hidden his battle scars with a light glamor, choosing instead to show an unblemished skin when he showed it at all. He smiled and looked almost surreal in the soft, orange glow, and Geralt had to force himself to look away.

The Witcher rose and removed his leather armor and shirt, which were streaked with a sticky goo. He was shorter than Loki, but more heavily muscled, and if he were able to hide his scars, he’d chosen not to. His chest and abdomen had many, and Loki saw his back was criss-crossed with them when he turned to spread his blanket.

Almost without thinking, Loki reached out a hand and touched Geralt’s back, running his fingers softly across two long scars that went from deltoid to spine. It was barely perceptible, but Loki felt him shiver under his touch.

“If you’d like, Witcher, I can rid you of these once my magic returns. Although, I have to admit they are...interesting. If I were a woman, I’d find them nearly irresistible.”

“And yet, you clearly aren’t a woman, unless you’re hiding something. Are you?”

“Occasionally. Not my preferred form, but shape-shifting is one of my innate abilities. I have no need of Yggdrasil to do it, if...if you’d like it,” he whispered, eyes meeting Geralt’s.

Geralt’s golden eyes held his for a moment, then moved down the long, lean form. He stepped close, face inches away from Loki’s.

“If you’re as beautiful a woman as you are a man, I’m sure you’ll have suitors beating down your door.”

A big, rough hand touched Loki’s face and the back of one finger stroked gently across a cheek bone as Geralt’s eyes darkened momentarily. Then, he abruptly straightened and turned to his blankets, and the moment was gone.

“Do we need to worry about the creature that bit you?” asked Loki, changing the subject a little awkwardly.

“No. They don’t like fire and I wounded it. It’s well back into its swamp for now. Good night, Loki of Asgard. Sleep well, and thank you again.”

Loki was tired, but sleep did not come easily, and anxiety threatened to overwhelm him. Where was he? Could he reach Yggdrasil? And, the nightmares...they were bad enough before the events of the last two days, but now...would they _ever_ leave him? He finally did fall into an exhausted sleep, but the nightmares came for him. Thanos was pulling him apart, ripping his arms off, gutting him alive, then resurrecting him, over and over. The Evil Loki had him bent over a table and was fucking him with the metal rod, electrocuting him, burning him. When he woke screaming and wild-eyed, Geralt was squatting next to him, a hand on his chest, reassuring him.

"It’s all right. You’re safe, I promise. You're just having night terrors.”

Geralt held a small bottle of liquid to Loki’s lips and tilted it up.

“Drink this. It will help you sleep."

Loki’s (rightfully) suspicious nature would normally not have accepted such a thing, but from this man he gratefully accepted any help he could get, and drank it down without hesitation.

*****

When he woke the next morning, he felt more relaxed and rested than he had been in a long time. More importantly, he felt his magic returning and heaved a sigh of relief—at least one thing was going his way. It was not full strength yet, but there was enough to access the Tesseract. He sat up to find Geralt’s eyes on him and felt his face warm. 

“How’s the magic going?” Geralt asked.

”Not a hundred percent, yet, but enough I can leave now.”

Loki turned a palm up and a glowing blue cube appeared in it. Geralt startled slightly and stared at the object, feeling its power and again wondering who this magical alien really was. 

“Is that thing how you travel?”

“Yes. It’s called the Tesseract. Inside it is the Space Stone, one of six Infinity Stones in the universe. I can use it, but there are still things I don’t understand, and that’s why I ended up here.”

“Can you stay awhile, or do you have somewhere to be?” Geralt asked, as casually as possible, not wanting to let on too much that he would really like Loki to stay.

Loki studied him for a few moments, but neither Geralt’s expression nor his golden eyes gave anything away, and he nodded.

“I could, yes. I have no pressing business, other than staying out of someone’s way for awhile. It’s as well I’m here as anywhere,” he shrugged.

“No friends or family to worry about you?”

“No, not anymore. I’ve burned all my bridges.”

Geralt caught a slight hitch in Loki’s voice as he spoke and understood all too well. 

“Me, too; or they were burned for me a long time ago. But, I like you, Loki of Asgard, and I could do with some company for awhile. I’m hunting a creature you might find interesting.”

“Just Loki is fine, Witcher. Tell me about this creature.”

“Come, let’s bathe and I’ll tell you all I know about Alghouls. I need to rid myself of this stench. It was an Alghoul who bit me because I got careless.”

Geralt led the way a short distance to a river, stripped off his clothing, rinsed it and laid it out to dry, then waded in waist-deep. Loki followed suit, trying not to stare at the muscular chest and arms.

The Witcher contemplated his new companion while they chatted about the various types of beasts they’d fought on their respective worlds. Loki was not like any creature he’d ever encountered, either. His magic was different from the type in this world—more natural and innate—and Geralt found himself drawn to it and to Loki like a moth to a flame. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d _asked_ someone to keep him company. But, fuck, the man _was_ interesting and handsome nearly to the point of pretty. The long, black hair, the flawless pale skin, and those green eyes...they looked a little sad; a little haunted. He wondered what Loki would look like as a woman and nearly asked, but thought better of it. No, he had said this was his preferred form, and Geralt had no business asking him to change, so he dunked his head in the cold water to clear it.

“We should go. That Alghoul isn’t going to kill itself.”

*****

They tracked it most of the day, and by the time Geralt pointed to its lair and drew his sword, it was nearly dusk. Loki readied a fireball and slipped his dagger into his other hand. Geralt nodded and slapped an open hand on a rock near the opening he’d pointed to.

“Hey, shithead! Time to come out and play, you ugly motherfucker.”

Within seconds, not one but _two_ beasts emerged from the opening. They were larger than Loki was expecting from the Witcher’s casual description of them, and he felt the adrenaline rush of combat flow into him. He flung one fireball, then another, burning through one front leg and one rear, then closed on it with his dagger. They were not especially fast creatures, and Loki easily slid behind it to pull its head back and slit its throat. Within thirty seconds, the beast lay dead.

In the same amount of time, Geralt had sliced through his as well, sending limbs flying feet away before running it through the chest. Neither of them had taken any damage, nor in fact had much more than broken a sweat. They grinned at each other and Loki strode toward the Witcher, embracing him and touching their foreheads together.

“By Asgardian custom, we’re Shield-Brothers now, Geralt of Rivia; we are bound by honor.”

“Shield-Brothers. I like the sound of that. Bound by honor, Loki of Asgard.”

They were both panting, adrenaline still pumping, and the embrace tightened until there was no space between them. Geralt’s eyes darkened and his breath came a little faster. Loki opened a hand, the blue cube appeared in his palm, and they blinked out to reappear at the campsite, startling Geralt a little, and while he was recovering, Loki slammed him backwards against a thick tree. His hands deftly opened the Witcher’s leather trousers and wrapped a hand around the already half-hard cock inside, squeezing as his teeth sank into corded neck muscle. Geralt yelped and growled, grabbing Loki’s tunic and tearing it off. He jerked out of his own buckler and armor, then spun Loki around to face the tree as the god vanished his own shirt. He pressed his bare chest into Loki’s back, snaked a hand around his hip, and shoved it down the front of his leather breeches.

“ _Ah...gods_...what is it you want, Witcher? _Tell me,”_ Loki panted out in quick breaths as his chest ground into the tree bark.

“I want to watch you suck my cock and then I want to fuck you so hard you’ll be ruined for anyone else on any world,” Geralt whispered, deep and throaty, lips on Loki’s cheek.

“ _Mm...yes_...exactly what I was thinking, Witcher, only with the roles reversed.”

He laughed and spun away from Geralt, twisting behind him and fisting a handful of platinum hair. With a thought, both their trousers disappeared and reappeared in a heap next to them, and Loki’s erect length pressed against Geralt’s tailbone.

“You _are_ one crafty bastard, aren’t you?” said the Witcher and, in a surprise move, twisted around to face Loki and dropped to his knees.

“I suppose I do owe you this much. After all, it’s not much of a price to pay for saving my life,” he laughed and took the base of Loki’s cock in his hand, licking up the length in long stripes and using his tongue to circle the sensitive ridge around the head.

_I had my doubts at first, but this Witcher has skills with men, all right._

Loki’s head slammed back into the tree trunk, his eyes closed, and his fingers carded through the long, platinum hair as the Witcher swallowed him down, and he was lost in the sensation.

“ _Oh...dear gods...perfect,_ ” and the tension built inside him like a coiled spring. When he was finally able to open his eyes and look down to watch, just the sight was enough to push him over the edge. His muscles tensed, he groaned, and came so hard he nearly whited out.

Geralt made a little choking noise as he pulled off and swallowed, looking a little surprised.

“Damn, that’s a lot of cum. Are all Asgardians like that or are you just that special?” he asked with a smirk as he ran the back of his hand across his mouth.

“Maybe a little of both,” Loki grinned and panted out, still catching his breath.

Before he recovered breath, Geralt grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the blankets. He was even stronger than he looked, and Loki wondered if his Jotunn strength was outmatched. He didn’t fight too hard, though, and let himself be manhandled onto his back with the Witcher’s weight holding him down, and it felt _good_ , like he was protected by this man, or whatever he was. It had been so long since Loki had had any physical contact that he'd sought out, it was almost too much. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths and just enjoy it.

”I can’t wait to feel that perfect alien ass around my cock,” Geralt said, as a drop of sweat dripped onto Loki’s cheek.

“You really were a tease last night and now I’m going to collect.”

“You really want to fuck me? Truth be told, I want that, too, Witcher. More than you could ever know."

And, he knew it was true. In his heart he knew the reason he wanted it was to override the still-fresh memory of the other Loki. Maybe it would stop the nightmares if it were with someone he liked and trusted, and if he were to be in control, he was certain it would at least help. Yes, he wanted it, but it had to be on his terms.

He very nearly wasn’t able to dislodge the Witcher, but he managed to bridge his hips enough to roll them over so he landed on top, straddle of Geralt’s belly. He reached behind him and wrapped a fist around the erect length to run a thumb over the dripping tip.

“Oh, yes...you’re ready...so hard already,’ he said, licking his lips and feeling his own cock start to fill again. Being a god did have its benefits and this man had exactly what he needed.

“Of course, I’m ready. With you on top of me, how could I not be? You’re fucking gorgeous. In my pack...there’s some oil,” Geralt was pointing.

“I don’t need that. Check for yourself.”

He raised up slightly and allowed a finger to probe inside him, moaning a little as it went deep. The more it moved, the slicker he got, and he smiled down.

”Two fingers now. You don’t have to be gentle. Make me feel you.”

“Well, fuck. You really have a knack for practical magic, don’t you?” asked the man under him, adding a second finger and feeling Loki squirm and moan as he stroked in and out.

”Do it. I want to watch you move.”

Geralt’s voice was deep and husky and full of want. He pulled his fingers out and let Loki go at his own pace.

He raised up a little more, placed the tip exactly where he wanted it, and slowly lowered himself down. It was big, but it felt _good,_ and he moved slowly, allowing himself time to adjust. When it was deep enough to hit his prostate, he moaned deep in his throat and that made it twitch and grow even more inside him. That was all the encouragement he needed, and dropped his full weight onto it, driving it all the way to the hilt. Geralt gasped and rolled his hips upward.

“ _Oh...that’s so good...you’re so tight...ah, fuck fuck fuck..._ ”

And then Loki began to move. Up and down in long, slow strokes with that big cock dragging along his prostate. It was bliss, and he was getting harder by the second. When his thighs started to burn, he leaned down close to Geralt’s face, brushing his lips with his hair. To his surprise, a hand to the back of his neck pulled him all the way down into a kiss—an urgent, needy, rough one. He hadn’t figured the Witcher to be the kissing type, but it felt better than he could have imagined to be _wanted_ so badly, and he kissed back just as urgently. He hadn't even realized how much he'd needed that. He breathed Geralt in through that kiss and hoped he didn’t seem as desperate as he felt. It had been a long, long time since he'd been with _anyone_ he'd actually chosen to be with. Emotion started to overwhelm him and when the tears came, he forced himself to end the kiss. 

When he pulled away, a big hand fisted his cock and helped him fuck into it in rhythm with the one inside him. 

_“Oh...gods...Geralt, I—“_

“Come on, Loki, I know you can do it—come for me again.”

And, he did. With tears running down both cheeks, he splattered ropes of cum all over the Witcher’s hand and chest, groaning so deeply and loudly that Geralt briefly thought he was in actual physical pain. But, then he understood it was some sort of emotional purging; something Loki had desperately needed and _he_ had helped him do.

Feeling Loki clench around him even tighter when he came, he was undone, too. With a barely bitten-back scream, he emptied deep inside the god, and kept fucking until there was nothing left, and he was drained mentally and physically. 

“ _Fuck..Loki._..I can’t believe _I_ pulled those sounds out of you...I’ve never—“

”I’ve never, either. Never needed anything as much as I needed that.”

Panting, sweating, muscles burning, sobbing softly, Loki fell onto Geralt’s chest and lay there long after the softening cock slid out of him. He used his magic to clean up the cum, so there was nothing sticky between them, and there was only Loki listening to the Witcher's heartbeat. It was slower than an Asgardian’s, and it was so comforting, he didn’t move for a long time.

“That was...fucking _incredible_ ,” said the Witcher, and Loki could only nod and agree.

They partially dressed and re-stoked the fire, then ate what Geralt said were the last of his food supplies as he rearranged their blankets to be closer together. 

“Don’t worry; I can restock tomorrow. I need to go into town, anyway. You should come with me.”

Loki shook his head and wished he could give another answer. 

“No. I should leave in the morning. I don’t want to overstay my welcome and I don’t want to stay in one place very long. If, somehow, Thanos were to find me here, he would rain hell down on your planet. I may not be a _good_ person, but I won’t be the cause of that. I already nearly destroyed one world for Thanos."

His voice carried more than a hint of sadness and regret, and Geralt understood guilt more than any of the emotions that had been suppressed in him by nature of what he was. 

“All right. But, promise me you’ll come back. I need to hear the whole story some day. Can you find your way back here?”

“I promise—my oath as Shield-Brother. I’m certain I can find my own way back, but...it would help if I could do something.”

He hesitated, uncertain if Geralt would find his request acceptable, and touched his arm gently.

“If you’ll allow it, I can put a tracking spell in you. It’s not harmful in any way, and it should help me find you again.”

Without a moment’s pause, Geralt agreed, and that trust alone made Loki’s heart swell. He smiled and kissed him firmly on the cheek.

“There. It’s done. Thank you for... _everything_. You have no idea how much this time has meant to me. The past few years have been...difficult...and the past few days were some of the worst of my life.”

“I might not even be alive if you hadn’t happened along. Not to mention the sex—I’ll have bruises tomorrow. So, come back whenever you can. I’d like that.”

He laughed, pulled Loki to his chest and they slept, and for the first time in months (years, maybe?), Loki had no nightmares. In the morning, he embraced Geralt and kissed him softly on the mouth.

“Shield-Brother. I cannot imagine anyone better.”

“Me, neither. Remember your promise, Shield-Brother.”

Loki gave him a last, soft smile, manifested the Tesseract, and disappeared.


End file.
